Caged Bird
by Valvet
Summary: Penjara itu adalah buatanya. Dan Akashi yang membuang kunci itu untuk selamanya. Dan selamanya pula dia akan terjebak dalam naungan Akashi/ficlet


Rasa itu ada tanpa peringatan apa-apa.

Ia hanya mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja.

Cinta itu tanpa etika.

.

Kise tahu sejak awal hubungan meraka adalah sebuah dosa. Kesalahan, ketidakwajaran, keanehan. Tapi –_hell, _walaupun dia tahu semua itu… Kise juga tahu dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos dari cengkraman Akashi.

Berapa kalipun ia berusaha lari, berapa kalipun ia memutar otak untuk lepas dari si emperor, semuanya akan berakhir sama. Sia-sia. Tanpa hasil.

Dan akhirnya, mereka akan tetap bertahan dalam ikatan yang terus membunuhnya perlahan.

Kise bukannya tidak tahu itu, malahan dia yang paling tahu. Dia hanya menutup mata pada kenyataan –dia dipaksa.

Karena Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lepas.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Caged Bird © Reiyu Yoshiro**

**Warning: BL, Misstypo(s), AU, dll**

.

**Kanagawa City, Coffee Café Black, **

"Ada apa," Akashi muncul di sampingnya diiring dua kata tanpa intonasi.

Andaikan Kise tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, dia pasti sudah berjengit kaget dan memekik ngeri seperti perempuan ketakutan. Tapi tidak, si pirang itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya ke arah si kepala merah dan tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan Akashi.

"Ohisashiburi," sapanya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Yang disapa mengangguk singkat. Akashi duduk di depan Kise tanpa diikuti basa-basi ringan seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Dua iris beda warnanya menatap angkuh sosok Kise dalam balutan t-shirt putih berlengan panjang.

Kise kemudian menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba marathon. Dia butuh mengatakan hal itu pada Akashi, lagi.

"Aka-"

"Kakimu." Akashi berujar datar. Tatapannya tidak berubah. "Berapa lama dokter bilang kau harus istirahat?" tanyanya.

Kise masih menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu Akashi mau membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Kise tahu, Akashi bertanya seperti itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Supaya dia jadi pihak yang bersalah. Dan Kise sudah cukup belajar dari pengalaman dan pemikaran bodohnya dulu.

Akashi adalah si penguasa yang tidak boleh dibantah kata-katanya kalau mau nyawa selamat dan terhindar dari gunting merah mengkilap berujung tajam. Ya, dia tahu, tapi tidak boleh bukan berarti tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kita harus berhenti Akashicchi." Dan hari ini adalah hari _lain_ yang dipilihnya untuk membangkang. "Semua ini salah…."

Walaupun Kise tahu Akashi tidak akan melepasnya, dia tahu dia harus berhenti dan berusaha lepas berapakalipun itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh dan mati.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu." Dengan sorot es-nya Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan pernyataan lainnya.

Dan diam adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa Kise jatuhkan ketika manik heterokromia Akashi mengarah padanya. 

"Aku yang menentukan di sini." Satu kalimat datar yang selalu jadi jawaban mutlak si emperor keluar.

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar, dia tahu Akashi akan menolak permintaannya. Pemuda itu selalu membalasnya dengan kalimat bermakna sama. Bukan sekali ini, mungkin sudah belasan kali di masa lampau ia mendapat jawaban yang sama.

'_Aku yang berkuasa._'

Pesan tersirat yang selalu jadi tersurat di telinganya.

"Kau milikku," yang selalu dilanjutkan dengan satu kalimat pasti itu.

Kise lelah, demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Dan dalam hal ini –Akashi. Kise sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dengan sifat otoritas dan authoritas yang dimiliki si ketua tim Rakuzan di depannya. Lama-lama terjebak dalam ikatan seperti ini hanya membuat beban kepalanya semakin banyak.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun-" ujar Kise pelan. Suaranya kedengaran parau karena gusar yang kian menumpuk saat matanya tertumbuk pada manik heterokromia Akashi yang balas memandangnya.

Rasa-rasanya sistem saraf tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kau," jeda, "milikku." Akashi merespon dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya. Ujung telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk bahan polimer meja dalam ritme lambat. "Aku tak suka mengulangi sesuatu yang sama berkali-kali, Ryouta." Lantas, si kepala merah itu berhenti dan menyenderkan punggunya ke sandaran kursi.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang hal yang sama."

Itu ancaman. Kalimat itu adalah ancaman, ancaman yang dibumbui ekspresi kusut dan kilat marah yang bersinar tajam di mata Akashi.

Kise menelan ludahnya ngeri. Nyali yang sudah susah payah dibangunya menciut –sedikit. Tetapi bagaimana tidak kalau yang dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini adalah, hiperbolisnya –nyawa. Dan yang dihadapinya adalah mahluk terkejam yang penah ia temui dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Benar-benar tragedi.

"A-Aku juga tidak ingin," Tuhan, tolong bantu ketahanan mentalnya untuk menghadapi semua ini, "aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sama terus-terusan."

Si pirang itu membalas pelan. Volume suaranya mengecil perlahan. Takut, jelas saja iya. Sebelah tangannya yang ada di atas paha kiri saja sampai gemetaran.

"Ada yang-" seorang pelayan wanita dengan seragam hitam-putih mendekat. Menjalankan tugasnya untuk menawari tiap tamu dalam café menu minum yang ada dalam daftar pilih.

"Exspresso, cappuchino."

"Ha –hai." Tapi sayang, belum sampai selesai bicara, dia langsung terusir oleh Akashi dan titahnya. Wanita itu cepat-cepat membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Keheningan lalu menyeruak tajam di antara Akashi dan Kise.

Si pirang menunduk, takut, khawatir. Apalagi dengan reaksi diam yang diberikan Akashi sebagai jawaban awal tuntutannya.

Dan sementara Kise terjebak dalam labirin bisu penuh ketakutan, sepasang mata beda warna milik Akashi mengawasinya dengan seksama. Sampai sebuah seringai muncul sempurna dengan sorot sinis di sana.

Kise miliknya, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menekankan itu dalam batinnya. Dan selamanya akan jadi miliknya.

Walaupun itu berarti melakukan pembunuhan karakter pada si pirang, Akashi tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah dia mendapat apa yang 'seharusnya' jadi miliknya.

Lagipula, berkali pun si pirang itu berusaha kabur untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur kotor. Itu semua percuma.

Karena sebanyak apapun Kise mengerti tentang hubungan mereka dan keadaannya. Hanya Akashi yang tahu kalau Kise sudah terlanjur jatuh dan mati dalam genggamannya.

.

**Kyoto City, Akashi's Mansion**

"Keputusanku bulat. Ayah bisa batalkan pertunangan itu."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan itu semaumu, Seijuuro."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak peduli." Akashi Seijuuro berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya sepanjang makan malam. Di depannya –ayahnya, pria paruh baya itu menatapnya sengit. Dan Akashi Seijuuro dengan senang hati membalas tatapan itu dengan cara yang lebih mengintimidasi.

"Kalau ayah tetep mamaksaku menikah dengan wanita boneka itu. Aku dengan senang hati akan membuangnya begitu pernikahan selesai," jawabnya dengan seringaian kejam.

"Atau mungkin, aku akan membuatnya merasa ketakututan seumur hidupnya. Mungkin akan kubuat dia gila." Seringainya lalu meluntur sedikit, dia melanjutkan, "dan aku akan mengambil Ryouta, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Kemudian, Akashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sampai ayahnya menggeram marah dan memukul meja tak berdosa dengan sebalah tangannya.

"Kemana tata kramamu Seijuuro," geramnnya. Pria itu berdiri. Ditatapnya punggung tegap Akashi yang kelihatan angkuh.

Putranya itu menegok sedikit dari balik bahu. "Apa pentingnya tata krama di saat seperti ini?" Pemuda itu berujar, seringai tipis bermain angkuh di bibirnya, "apa perlunya etika ketika lawan bicaramu bahkan tidak benar-benar paham pada etika?" dan berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan ayahnya yang mengepal tangan kuat-kuat dalam diam.

.

Pemilik rambut merah itu menatap luar jendela yang gelap gulita. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam kartu AS hati berwarna merah dengan sebuah seringai lebar di wajah.

"Untuk apa melepaskan _sesuatu _yang didapat dengan usaha," bisiknya pelan. "Itu menyusahkan."

DRTTT

Handphone bergetar, Akashi melirik sebentar benda kotak di atas meja. Tidak peduli –diabaikannya alat telekomunikasi itu sekali pandang.

_Beep –Automatic Answer –loudspeaker on._

"_Moshi-moshi… Akashicchi…."_

Suara Kise Ryouta terdengar dari speaker handphone. Mengisi kamar pribadinya yang sejak tadi sepi.

"_Soal... yang tadi," _ucapan Kise terdengar samar-samar, "_siang,_"dan makin hilang tiap katanya.

Akashi melirik handphone di atas meja dan si penelpon yang dibiarkannya bicara sendiri. Si kepala merah itu mengacuhkan ponselnya.

"_Maaf... aku,_" suara samar kembali terdengar dari speaker handphonenya.

Akashi menyeringai, sebelah tangannya memainkan kartu AS hati dengan lincah. Tak lama kemudian, si emperor itu mengecup ringan ujung kartu yang masih mulus.

"_Aku tidak mau..., Akashicchi membenciku,_"

Ada ketakutan di suara itu, ragu dicampur gemetar. Seringai di wajah tampannya makin melebar.

Pemuda itu mendekati handphone yang sejak tadi diabaikanya.

"**Kau milikku dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku.**"

.

Kata orang, ketika saling mencinta berarti saling menghargai

.

Untuk Akashi, mencintai Kise Ryouta berarti memilik pemuda itu seutuhnya. Tidak peduli si pirang itu suka atau tidak, merasa terpenjara atau tidak, mencintai untuk Akashi berarti menjadikan Kise Ryout miliknya.

Persetan dengan pandangan orang lain.

-ENDE-


End file.
